Black heart
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek decides to go Goth but Fiona's not happy! Also a certain lord is returned to the realm of the living to make things worse
1. Changes

Black heart 

**It was a stormy night at the swamp and Shrek was finding it hard to sleep. He then got up and put some headphones on. He was listening to My Chemical Romance on his walkman. He then got an idea but he knew Fiona wouldn't like it. "I'm going to become a Goth! I know Fi might be against it but it looks cool! All that make up and black clothes." He thought as he crept out of the bedroom. He then went onto his laptop and researched Goth stuff on the Net. It said that to create that cool Gothic make up look, he needed black lipstick, liquid eyeliner, black clothes and white foundation make up. "I need to go into town to get this stuff! I'd better go now so Fi won't know what I'm doing!" he thought as he got dressed and went out the door. **

**He then entered town. Most of Duloc's shops were shut at night except for one. It was a goth shop. He then threw a cloak around himself so he wouldn't freak out the shop keeper. "Please let this work!" he told himself silently as he went into the shop quietly. He gasped in amazement at the goth stuff in the place. He then saw someone behind a counter. It was a young teenager. He was wearing black clothes, a cape was over his shoulders, he had long blue dreadlocks. He had white foundation, black lipstick and liquid eyeliner. He had teeth extensions so they looked like fangs. "Hey dude! Can I help you?" he said to Shrek. He smiled at this. "If he only knew what was under this cloak!" he thought as he gave the kid a piece of paper with what he wanted on it. He watched as the kid put the stuff in a bag. Shrek then handed him some money and went out of the shop. He then went back to the swamp.**

**It was nearly dawn and Shrek was in the bathroom creating his own Gothic identity before Fiona woke up. He couldn't wait to tell her this. Fiona was up and was making breakfast. She had been worried when Shrek wasn't sleeping next to her. "Breakfast's up!" she yelled. Shrek then came out of the bathroom. He was wearing black clothes with a spidery cloak. On his arms were assorted gothic jewellery. His face was pale white as well as the rest of his body with black lipstick and liquid eyeliner under his eyes. He then sat down at the table. Fiona saw what he'd done to himself. **

**She broke the bowl in her hand and fainted but Shrek caught her. "That's weird! I was expecting something different." He said as he put her in their room on their bed. He was unaware of the next few events… **


	2. A piece of my mind

Black heart 

**Chapter Two**

**A piece of my mind**

**Fiona then awoke to see Shrek by her bedside. At first his new Goth look freaked her out but now she was okay seeing it was her husband in the stuff. "Why do you want to be a Goth? They get into more trouble with hunters than our kind! They're not our style!" she asked him confused. Shrek's mouth hung open at this. He'd thought Fiona decided to keep an open mind about stuff like this. "I like it because it's cool and it's not good to judge others based on their lifestyles." He told her. She rolled her eyes at this comment. "I'm only against them because they're trying to change you into some demon of the night which you're not! I just want… you to be you, okay?" she said to him calmly. This angered him. "I'm not becoming a demon of the night, okay? Besides I was like that in my teen years if you must know!" he said as he walked out of the room. **

**He then went for a walk and entered a graveyard. Someone familiar was there and near Farquad's grave. It was Thelonius and he had a Ouja board with him. This made him worry. "What's he gonna do with that?" he asked himself. But he remembered what you could do with an Ouja board. He watched as Thelonius said some strange words as the board spun around fiercely. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. Someone then stood before Thelonius. Someone he and Fiona hadn't seen in a while. That idiotic hench man had brought Farquad back to life! "This isn't good! I've got to tell Fiona this!" he thought as he got out of there fast. In the swamp Fiona was learning the art of Wicca. "If he wants to become a Goth, then I'm becoming a Wiccian!" she thought as she read a spell book. But she heard Shrek coming in and hid the book and other stuff. She wondered what was up. **

"**Fi you're not going to believe this… but Farquad's back!" he told her. A chill ran down her spine at this. "How did he get back? I thought we'd sent him to the spirit world for good!" she said to him. "So did I but Thelonious brought him back using an Ouja board. He brought him back not as a spirit but alive!" he explained to her. This worried him. But he was also angry as well. Because a friend of theirs did this, they and other ogres were doomed. "He made himself stronger! How're we supposed to stop him?" Fiona thought as she fell asleep. Shrek was still up with worry. Suddenly he heard something or someone speak. "Come to me… my friend of the night! I can help you take care of that Farquad freak!" it told him. "Where are you?" he asked. "Look into the mirror and you'll understand." It said. He did this. Suddenly he felt weird and fainted into darkness. **


	3. Awakening

Black heart 

**Chapter Three**

**Awakening**

**He woke up and found himself in a strange room. Jewellery and other things were scattered over the place and a strange artefact was on a desk in front of him in the shape of a star. It then began to glow with magic. Suddenly someone appeared from the shadows. He was wearing the same clothes as him. Fire glowed in his eyes. Who was this guy? He saw the guy take off one of his gloves. His hand and fingers were gnarled. "Don't be afraid… This happened because someone fooled with an Ouja board. I'm a shaman. I was the one that controlled Farquad's spirit until he got out through an Ouja board. I tried to keep him here but it didn't work!" he explained to him.**

**Meanwhile Fiona was researching spells they could use to take care of Farquad but was worried. She then found something. It was an immortality spell but it needed something a little special to cast it. "I don't know where we can even get a pentagram. But it'll do no matter what that short creep throws at us." She thought as she closed the book. In the other world the stranger then gave Shrek something. It was a pentagram amulet. "This should help your wife with that spell. You must go now before they find you." He said as he faded away as well as the room. He then woke up back in his and Fiona's bedroom. He remembered what that stranger had given him and found Fiona in the living room. She gasped as she took the pentagram from him. **

"**Where did you get that from?" she asked him. "I got it from some stranger. He'd said you need it." He explained. Suddenly she began reciting the spell. The pentagram then glowed and surrounded the two of them. They felt different. "What was the spell you cast?" he asked her. "It was an immortality spell. Farquad used the same thing on himself so I figured we should do it too." She told him. **

**Shrek then felt weird. He then heard evil laughter in his mind. "I'm coming for you and Fiona! You'll rue the day you stole Love from me!" a voice said in his mind. It was Farquad's voice. He didn't know he was telepathic. Fiona was worried. "Are you okay?" she asked. But he didn't reply. Something was very wrong… **


	4. Unfinished business

Black heart 

**Chapter four.**

**She watched as he began to convulse violently. "What's going on?" she asked herself. She watched as he fell to the ground. Somebody then appeared. It was someone who should be dead. Farquad was before her and grabbed Shrek by the neck of his black clothes. Fiona tensed up at this. He smiled at this. "It's good to see you again Princess. By the way your husband's not dead." He said to her. Fear ran down her spine as he touched her face. She kicked him in the crown jewels. "Don't you dare touch me, you midget creep!" she spat at him. He then began to glow. "Take it back or else." Farquad threatened angrily. "You'll do what? Shrek and I took care of you twice and we'll do it again." She yelled and the floor shook violently. Farquad laughed at that. Suddenly her head began to ache. He was using mental powers to make her give in to him. Shrek's eyes opened. "Fiona don't give in to him! You're stronger than that! Use your Wicca powers." He yelled. Fiona then smiled at this. She then recited an incantation. Suddenly Farquad began to back away from her. He then dropped to the ground, eyes closed. Shrek then joined her. "What did you do to him?" he asked her curiously. "I used a little voodoo on him. My power allows me to do things like that but I'm still learning." She explained to him. **

**Thelonious ran in and grabbed Farquad. He backed away nervously from Fiona. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. We're friends besides you don't have to be with Farquad. Does he even know what's under that mask of yours?" Fiona told him. Shrek didn't know what she meant by that. "Show him." She said to Thelonious. He looked at them nervously as he pulled off his mask. Shrek stared at Thelonious's face. It was Ogrese. "When have you been one of us? If Farquad found that out, he'd be mad or use you." He said softly. "I've been Ogrese since I was born but I had a disguise spell put on me so I could live among mortals and not face the hatred we ogre brethren face day to day. I tried to change back but it didn't work. It did this to my face. That's why I never take off the mask so nobody knows." He said as he walked out. Farquad was in his arms. Fiona then saw a vision in her mind. It was to do with someone attacking her parent's kingdom but he was Ogrese with fur. Shrek noticed that she was freaked about something. "What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly. "Do you know anyone with fur and looks like a yeti/sasquatch?" she asked him. He then froze in terror. **

"**Oh great! Snowgre's out causing damage. I'm not dealing with him." He said. "Who's Snowgre?" Fiona asked him. Shrek sighed before going on. "He's my cousin. He's an ogre with some issues and anger management problems. Why're you asking that for?" he told her. "I just had a vision of him destroying my parent's kingdom." She explained. "Let me deal with him. He's a little jealous of me because I've got you and our life's great. His wife got trapped by hunters so he has a hatred for human kind. " he said. He then vanished. Snowgre had forced his way into Harold and Lillian's castle and was about to make himself heard. Suddenly Shrek appeared. "Snowgre this isn't the way to deal with losing Snowflake! Can't you just go to therapy or something?" he snapped at him. "No! You'd be like this if your loser wife was taken from you by humans like these. You can't stop me from doing this all your life. So just shut up." He yelled as ice blasted out of his mouth. He had frozen Lillian and was about to do the same to Harold but Shrek then tackled him fiercely to the ground. "Leave them alone Snowg! They're my parents in law and I swore to Fiona that I would protect them and her from insane losers like you!" he yelled. Blasts of fire then hit Lillian and unfroze her. Snowgre then bit his cousin badly in the face. He let go of him. He watched as Snowgre ran off. "Are you okay son?" Lillian asked. There was blood running down his face from the bite mark. "I'm okay, it's just a scratch." He said as he left. He hoped Snowgre wouldn't try that again. **


	5. Saving her

Black heart 

**Chapter Five**

**Farquad had seen what had happened in Far,Far Away and smiled evilly as he got an idea. He knew Snowgre was angry at his cousin-Farquad's enemy. "I could use him to help me in my plans." He thought as he used his telepathy to contact him. Snowgre was hiding in a cave in the woods somewhere. He was very moody at the moment and wouldn't listen to anybody who tried to help him, not even family. He was upset because a year ago his wife Snowflake had been taken from him by hunters and he did everything he could to save her but it didn't work. That was why he felt angry at mortals and his cousin for protecting them when they feared and hated him. He then saw someone appear. It was Farquad but Snowgre didn't know him. "Who're you?" he asked him. Farquad smiled at this. "How would you like to get rid of your cousin? He's the one that protects mortals even though… they're the ones who should suffer, don't you think?" he told him. Snowgre growled in pleasure at this. "Yes I would love to destroy him in front of his wife and friends and watch them suffer along with them." He told him. Farquad smiled at him. "Follow me." He said as he vanished. A portal then appeared. Snowgre laughed evilly as he went through it. Soon he'd have his revenge. Fiona saw this and was afraid. She knew Snowgre was still hurting but Farquad was exploiting him by doing this. She needed to tell Shrek this. He was in the out house cleaning the bite mark on his face. She then watched as he walked in. "What's up?" he asked nervously. She sighed before speaking. "It's your cousin. Farquad's recruiting him to help him. We've got to stop them!" she explained. He understood. "I think we should get more stronger before we fight them. I know Snowg's not evil. He's just hurting at the minute because a long time ago, humans took his wife from him. That's why he's angry at mortals. I'm going to let him cool off for a while unless he threatens or tries to hurt those I love." He told her. She understood. "Don't worry. Maybe underneath he's still good but is angry so the anger is controlling him." She said as she used her powers to try and connect with Snowgre's mind. "What're you doing?" Shrek asked her curiously. "I'm trying to use telepathy to connect with your cousin's mind and see if I can stop him from joining Farquad." Her voice said in his mind. But in Farquad's lair, Snowgre was feeling weird. Farquad then used telepathy to scan his mind. He found Fiona's presence there and was angry. "She's trying to make him help her by channelling goodness. We'll see about that!" he yelled. **

**Fiona then felt a massive head ache and fainted. Shrek caught her in his arms. He was worried for her. "What happened to you?" he whispered quietly. He then saw Snowgre appear and grabbed her out of his arms. He then punched his cousin out cold. **


End file.
